


Warm Water

by CcccindyW



Category: French Actor RPF, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcccindyW/pseuds/CcccindyW
Summary: 就是一个离婚了又准备谈新恋爱的无聊故事
Relationships: Cyril Niccolai&John Eyzen, Nicolas Turconi/John Eyzen, Tom Ross&Nicolas Turconi, Tom Ross/John Eyzen
Kudos: 5





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> 出轨有  
离婚有  
没有搞黄  
peace and love

*那些挡住他视线的或许是雾气吗，也或许只是爱。

John只是喜欢在做爱之后抽烟。他并没有很大的烟瘾，上大学的时候偶尔会抽，赶稿子不清醒的时候，或者压力太大的时候。后来他和Tom谈恋爱，Tom在另一所学校教书，他们两个的学校刚好挨得很近。晚上他们会各自吃完晚餐，沿着马路走啊走，然后他们就会在某个路口相遇，然后一起继续走，往左或往右，像一次又一次的相遇一样。他们两个坐在湖边的长椅上吹冷风，John总是奇怪，他见到Tom就总是很想抽烟。他把这些归结于快乐的集合——烟带给他快乐，Tom亦然。

Tom在大学里教经济学，与此同时他有一个乐队，他同时担任吉他和主唱。这是一个很奇妙的融合，经济学教授和乐队主唱这两个身份，单拎出来哪一个都没有那么吸引人，但如果它们同时被赋予一个人，那就好像是煮热红酒时加进去的那个苹果，或者那个橙。决定要与Tom结婚并不是那么难的事情，John有一次坐在酒吧喝酒，等待Tom的乐队开场。那天Tom来晚了，他来不及换衣服，规整的衬衫解开几个纽扣，John托着下巴笑，他觉得Tom实在是太滑稽了，滑稽到他觉得太可爱太可爱的地步。

Cyril并不是没有劝过他，要他好好考虑。内容不外乎是年龄差，工作和上学，观念不同等等。而John给的回答也很天然，很直接，他说“可是我总会毕业啊，我也会工作，这从来都不是问题”。于是Cyril就干脆随他去了，John在自己认定的问题上总是呈现出一种极端的固执。

John那时还留着长卷发，堪堪到腰际，打着眉钉。他像是一切酷的、理想化的、美好的集合体。秋天的晚上他在黑色的短袖衫外面加羊角扣大衣，跳上花坛边沿蹦蹦跳跳，Tom在下面伸出一只手护着他，却什么也不说。他对John从不要求，从不说那些扫兴的话。他只是在John躺在床上抽烟的时候，伸手帮他把头发扎起来。如果烟灰落到床上，那就把它拍掉，或者干脆再换一张床单。John爱他从不要求。

他们确实有很漫长的一段快乐的时光，时间很久，远不像别人当初阻拦John的时候劝说的那样。

“Nicolas，我很抱歉在一切都发生之后告诉你我结婚这件事。”John横躺在床上，头卡在床边，头发垂落下去，样子无所谓到并不能让人感受到抱歉的地步。

Nicolas做出一个撇嘴的表情，当然这也并不是责怪或者什么的。他蹭到John的旁边，肩膀紧贴着John的肩膀。他的不善言辞令他说不出更多的话，因此他只是对John说，

“你可以叫我Nico。”

这句话引来了John的发笑，他甚至呛了一口烟而不得不翻个身趴着咳嗽，Nicolas有些无奈地撑起身体去拍他的背。等John终于平复下来，他把烟摁灭在桌子上，侧着头看Nicolas的眼睛。

“你知道吗，你让我想起我丈夫……”

他的话没有说完，因为Nicolas带着愤怒亲吻过来，成功地阻止了John之后的回想。也对，没有任何一个一夜情对象想要听另一位捧着脸回忆自己的丈夫，甚至还是“你很像我的丈夫”这种话。Nicolas不善言辞，于是他只能用行动表示自己的不满。

最开始被随手扔在床上的安全套盒子又被摸出来，在这时间不长的间奏之后，Nicolas连润滑都做得潦潦草草。他把自己埋进温软湿热的甬道里，然后去亲John的头发。这动作对他们而言有些过于亲昵了，但是John并不躲。他的眼神在那刻是略微涣散的，Nicolas不去想他在想谁，在想什么。这一次Nicolas过分温柔了，他只是就着某一点慢慢地碾磨。John抱着他的肩膀时，锁骨的凹陷更深了。他们的胸紧紧贴着，有汗湿的感觉，但是并不令人觉得讨厌。Nicolas竟然还分神地觉出他的心跳要比John快一点点，尽管在各方面他都表现的更像是那个掌控者。但是不可置疑的是，在John抬起小腿轻轻蹭他的时候，他差一点就要缴械投降。

这听起来有一点丢人，但是如果那个投降的对象是John，一切似乎又没有那么丢人了。

晚上他们睡在一起，第二天一起起床，走出房间。在地铁站里他们乘相反方向的地铁，告别的样子沉默而生疏，合乎一对一夜情对象的举止。Nicolas的眉毛耷拉下来，John问他怎么了。

“或许是因为想到回学校还有一个ddl要赶。”

John又笑出来。Nicolas总是能这样一本正经地逗他发笑。

John选择了回家。奇怪的是这一切发生之后他并不觉得思绪混乱，相反，他甚至因此决定了一些事情。只是他有些累了，年轻人的体力还是要比他好上太多了，这样的性爱已经让他有些吃不消，只想回家好好睡上一觉。

下地铁后John给Tom发消息，问他晚上是否回家。

“我有些事情想和你商量。”

“我现在就在家。”

噢，这的确不太凑巧。John本来想的是或许睡上一觉，他混沌的脑子能更清晰，也能更好地组织一下语言。

“那好吧，我马上到家了。”

“你想要一杯咖啡吗？现在煮上或许你回来就可以喝。”

“谢谢。” John拿着手机，把手揣回兜里。他的鼻尖冻得红通通的。

John打开家门的时候正好看到Tom把咖啡杯子往茶几上放。他站在玄关摘了围巾，脱掉大衣和靴子，几乎是跳着奔向那杯热气腾腾的咖啡。Tom在另外一边的单人沙发上坐下，看John捧着杯子整个人缩在沙发上。

“你想跟我说什么？”

John愣了一下，但也没有太多的犹豫就抬起头：“我跟你的学生上床了，”坦荡得好像犯错的那个人是Tom，“我想我们离婚吧。”

Tom沉默了一会儿，却并没有什么要生气的迹象。他只是盯着John的脸看了一会儿，然后让他先喝点咖啡。事实上他们已经足够了解彼此，就像John其实一早就知道Tom并不会生气，所以他会这样仓促地开启这个话题，坦白他做的事情。而Tom也知道John从来不会隐瞒。

John并没喝咖啡，他捧着杯子，热气扑在他的脸上，他有点享受这种感觉。

“你知道吗，其实Cyril最开始劝过我，他说我跟你结婚并不是因为爱，至少很大程度上不是。我跟你结婚只是因为我的病，”John笑了一下，又解释，“当然并不是那些，什么具像化的病，癌症什么的。而是，你就像是我感情的一个投射，是我缺憾的弥补。我在你身上享受我没得到过的那些纵容，溺爱。我并不是因为爱你结婚，而是因为你像是我的药。”

Tom在John还没说完时就起身，捞起沙发边上放着的毯子展开，然后披在了John的身上。他隔着毯子小心地将John整个抱在怀里。

“没关系，没关系，”他轻轻地亲John的发顶，即使在这样的时候也温柔得可怕，丝毫不要求，“Cyril或许说的对，但并不全对。John，即便是某种缺憾的弥补，至少你也曾全心全意地依赖我，我们那时当然是相爱的，只不过不以寻常方式相爱而已。”

John在他怀里喝那杯咖啡。

“我这两天会打包好行李，然后先去Cyril那里住。然后再慢慢找房子。”

“好，随你。”Tom说。

“但我并不是因为什么要跟你离婚，我只是觉得或许我们到了要分开的时候。”

Tom嗯了一声，把下巴轻轻放在John的头顶上。

办离婚，搬家，这一切听起来忙忙碌碌的事情做起来其实也很快。John看起来并没有特别沉浸于离婚的悲伤中。或许就像他形容的一样——只是到了要分开的时候，所以一切就自然而然地结束了。

某个不赶稿的白天他去Cyril的酒吧喝酒——就是那一间他跟Nicolas遇上的酒吧。白天酒吧里没什么人，John撑着头在吧台边无所事事，一只脚耷拉下来晃啊晃。他显然并没集中精力在什么上，因此连Nicolas走到他旁边了他也不知道。

Nicolas敲桌子的时候John如梦初醒，瞪圆了眼睛，颇像某种可爱的动物。

“可以邀请你出去走一走吗？”

John指了指自己。

Nicolas点头，补充道：“是的。我并不常来酒吧，不会特意在白天来喝酒。”

John没有继续追问下去，他拿起椅背上的大衣和围巾，把自己裹得严严实实的，跟在Nicolas后面出了酒吧。不过他抽时间去把头发剪短了，所以风不会再把他的头发吹得满脸都是，弄得他太狼狈。

酒吧外面就是河，他们两个沿着河岸走。

“听说你离婚了。”

“Tom告诉你的？”

Nicolas的眉毛轻轻跳了一下。

“那天，你走的时候说有一个ddl要赶的时候，突然想起好像见过你的样子。回家的路上想起我曾经见过你，你是Tom的学生。”

Nicolas耸耸肩。

“你知道，那天Tom找我聊天，说是聊一些私事，然后他告诉我你跟他坦白了我们之间的事情，”Nicolas道，“老实讲，跟自己的老师谈这些确实是非常尴尬的一件事，但是我那天告诉他，其实并不是什么偶然地碰见，而是，而是我一直都非常喜欢你，”Nicolas停顿了几秒，似乎在为自己的剖白而感到有一些尴尬，“然后Tom告诉我说，你们离婚了。”

“是的，”John有些愣怔，但随即又清醒，“但我不是因为你才离婚的，并不是，因为要腾出一个位置来与你恋爱，或者因为与你发生了关系才离婚。我知道这话听起来不是很好，但是……”

“我知道，”Nicolas急急打断他，“但是不得不承认的是我因此有了一个机会，不是吗？”

John不再接话，他歪了歪头，撇撇嘴，觉得似乎也不能反驳Nicolas的这个解读，但是也不好赞同什么。他哽住了。

Nicolas突然停住，身体转向John。

“我只是希望你不要这么急于否定我，或者否定未来的一个可能，John。”

“我没有，Nicolas，”John为他这青春期少年一样的举动笑了一下，“但是站在这里太奇怪了，或许我们应该继续走走。”

Nicolas点点头，他看着John刚剪的头发。

新的发型使John整个人看起来都不一样了，Nicolas已经无从想象John如何穿着羊角扣的大衣，散着长长的卷发，稚嫩而欢快的在Tom的保护下在花坛的边沿行走。他想或许这新发型是John新生活的开始，他与过去以某种方式告别了，又或许依照John的性格他只是单纯地想要剪短自己的头发，但是那很重要吗？

Nicolas静静地走在John旁边。

END

就是，非常无聊，但是不想改了又想写完，如果未来会改就……（大概率没有如果

写到一半发现并不是在写人物的病，而是在写我的病。

bgm是珍的《the blower's daughter》，大家都快去听珍珍唱这首！


End file.
